


Your form looks lovely tied up in these ropes

by Gabepai



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Seteth (Fire Emblem), Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabepai/pseuds/Gabepai
Summary: Byleth supremacy anyone?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Your form looks lovely tied up in these ropes

A day of errands at Garrag Mach Monastery was always a very busy task to fulfill. Byleth, a teacher who worked there, always knew how to spend her schedule: students lined up just to practice spar training, class lessons were either cut short or reigned half of the day, dining activities were usually put on hold until later that day or they piled up on the next day’s schedule. Byleth was usually good about keeping track of her time. When she was done she met up with her most trusted advisor. 

"Byleth, ahh~ I see you’ve remembered me..” the green haired man lifted his gaze up, looking at Byleth entering the isolated tower through lidded eyes, he merely grumbled, lost in his transfixed state. He was tightly strapped to a dining hall chair Byleth had successfully stolen from the dining hall earlier day. “These..bindings. Are they too tight?” Byleth inches closer towards the bound man, settling down next to him on her knees. Her hands make it up his strong, clothed legs traveling up to his proud thick thighs. Seteth hums to himself at her touch and his bondage tied legs twitch upward for her warmth.

“No, not at all~” Seteth grunts. He’s been here all afternoon, pent up, trapped in Byleth’s erotic rope net the students usually use for ambushes and battle strategies. The green haired male has most likely been overcome with arousal and frustration over the long periods of time.

“Glad you’re not one to complain. Usually that’s your go-to~” Byleth says mockingly at her advisor. Seteth isn’t impressed, mostly watching her fingers dance across his clothed thighs as they grow closer to his bulging erection. He’s huffing hot air in anticipation as Byleth looks up into his eyes and watches as her fingers rub circles around his pleading member.

Seteth gasps at the sensation, he’s thrusting his hips as soon as he feels the weight of her palm cover his sensitive bits. His eyes heavy with arousal and something she can’t quite decipher. His moans do paint a similar picture of neediness that Byleth isn’t accustomed to. But she does intend to indulge in whatever he wants done.

Seteth is already squirming his hips around, trying to add more friction to Byleth’s touch against his groin. He whines, as he struggles against the ropes restraining his arms and legs, sighing in frustration as he fails to put even the slightest bit of pressure. Byleth’s hand pulling away. 

He quickly cries out from her touch leaving him once again. He thought about her getting back up and leaving him for longer. He was more than relieved when she unbuckled his trousers, pulling them carefully from his hips and down his legs. His loincloth has quite a large bulge threatening to peak out and a spot of pre-cum soaked past the cloth. Seteth’s sighing from the released pressure of his tight clothing. His green eyes asking for more, squinting with the faintest of tears. Byleth takes his clothed cock in her hand and starts fondling it. Rubbing the head with her thumb and quickened the pace down his shaft. His moans are heavenly to her ears, his shoulders becoming antsy and prickly from the cold air that hit his now fully naked body and from lack of movement.. 

The more Byleth’s hand done, the more his drunken haze was breaking. His soft grunting turned to loud moans, making echos hit across the room they both occupied. “Byleth- By-Byleth..~” he pleaded for release. Byleth pulled down the loincloth and licked the tip of his cock. His cock twitched against her plump lips. The sensation was already too much to bear. She took his head into her mouth and he seethed through his teeth. Byleth’s warm mouth made his cock pulsate, ready to come. She lowered her head to the base and pulled back up, swirling her tongue across the slit of his head, and went back down. Seteth was seeing stars. His mouth agape and drool dribbling down the side of his mouth into his trimmed beard. His eyes were screwed shut, moaning curses and other things the goddess wouldn’t approve of.

Byleth hummed as she bobbed her head, "Ahh Byleth~" he moaned, The ropes holding him back, made him even more desperate. “Does it feel that good?” She asked, still sucking him off. "D-Don't talk with y-your mouth full!" He yelped out. "Come on Byleth! Just let me ravage you already! I can take it from here as long as you untie me!!" He begged out loudly. His cock was pulsating at the vibrations Byleth was teasing from her throat. 

"Remember what we discussed?" Byleth purred, pulling off his swollen cock with a little "pop". He instantly lunged his upper body in the direction of Byleth, his cock standing proudly, ready to burst. “Maybe you’ll look all nice, trapped underneath me as well~” By kicked the chair, tipping it over. Seteth tried to stop his skin from touching the cold floor but it was too late. He stuttered his breathing as he watched her grab the lube, next to the chair and started lubing up her fingers.  
She pushed his restrained legs apart and positioned her fingers at his puckered hole. "Wait Byleth! This is something new- I’ve never been-!" He gasped, his eyes as big as saucers as she began inserting her fingers one by one. "Nhn!" Seteth felt strangled with the new pressure pushing into him, a shiver running up his spine from the feeling of Byleth’s soft yet calloused fingers swirling inside of him. "So big, feels strange… could you maybe-Gah! Hnn! B-Byleth!" He moaned, as another one of her fingers inched deeper into him near his sensitive spot. His moans were so angelic to her. She felt very proud that he’ll only ever be seen and make these noises for her.

Byleth pulled out her fingers, letting Seteth catch his breath, as she lubed up the wand, attaching it to the strap-on that was buckled to her hips. "Ready?" By smirked, rubbing the dildo at the entrance of his hole. "My love, please! Just put it in already! I can't wait anymore!" He begged, tears staining is cheeks. 

"Alright." Byleth said as she thrusted inside him. "Ah! Ngh!" Seteth moaned as he squirmed around on the rough surface on the floor. Byleth grabbed one of his loose legs from the rope, throwing it over her shoulder as she pushed the dildo in deeper. His hole was still quite too tight for anything to be thrusted into him. By started to rock her hips into him so he’d at least get used to the sensation and started jerking him off with her other hand. He felt so overwhelmed with pleasure that he started hyperventilating. When he opened his eyes, he was so drunk with ecstasy, Byleth never saw that expression on his features before. Who knew Seteth was just another whore wanting to be fucked.  
"Gah! Byleth! N-Not at the same t-time! Ahh!" He moaned, his fists turning pale white as he tightened them. Byleth thrusted deep inside of him, hitting deep inside of him.  
"F-Fuck Byleth, I-I'm gonna come," Seteth moaned, Byleth turned on the wand, placing it against the head of his cock, pre-cum dribbling down his overstimulated cock. She thrusted her hips faster and pumped his cock until he was seeing stars..

"Byleth! I-I'm cumming! G-Goddesses, fuuuuck!" Seteth screamed, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Byleth milked him dry. Streams of hot cum shot onto his stomach, down the sides of his pulsing cock, his entire body quaking under her fingertips. Byleth only smirked as she rubbed him off a few times more and her working fingers took to his lips. “Taste yourself, Love.” he opened his mouth to her pursuing fingers that were against his lips. He licked her fingers clean, sucking them and taking them fully into his mouth.

Byleth could’ve ended it there but she decided she’d shove them further into his mouth for punishment, making him gag. This made blood flood straight back up to his cock. “Dear Seteth,” she pulled her fingers from his mouth, watching his heaving chest try to collect enough air and try to calm down from the recent high and from his gag reflex. “I believe I didn’t give you permission to cum.” Seteth squirmed, his cock asking for more attention. “You’ve been bad. Now, you can’t cum anymore until you have earned it.” Byleth scolds.

“Please Byleth.. I can make it up to you! Y-you know how embarrassing I’d be if you left me like this.. all needy, f-for everyone to see..” Byleth’s interests were piqued. “What could possibly make up for your mistake..?” Seteth cringed at that word. Mistakes. He wasn’t supposed to make those. He was the arch-bishops right hand. An important asset of the church. Everything that went on in the church went through him of course. Well, except Byleth’s employment.

That would mean.. Byleth, the progenitor god was in higher ranking than himself.. whatever she wanted, she got. No questions. Seteth was dropped from his pedestal of power when Byleth was named.  
So, even if his dignity was on the line.. he’d still have to go on with her wishes.. he just hoped he could waver her punishment to something less targeted to getting spotted.

Seteth mumbled out his plea. Byleth only tilted her head in interest, clearly mocking how she didn’t mishear him. “Say that again, my beloved advisor~ I didn’t quite hear you..~” Byleth teased. Seteth knew she only wanted to hear him scream his lungs out. He huffed in a deep breath and quickly spoke, loud for his voice to echo throughout the tower's interior. “For the love of Sothis, please sit on my face!” He was steadying his breathing, or at least trying his best to.

“Hm~ I don’t think you deserve it~ even with your breathless bantering. But there’s a coil in my stomach and I need you to take good care of it~ Are you up for the task, advisor~?” He nodded, eyeing down Byleth’s gorgeous body. “Yes goddess, yes beloved.. please grace me with your flower..!” Seteth couldn’t help but rock his hips upward, trying to find any type of friction. But no use. 

"Good," Byleth cooed, she couldn't help but feel her face flush from the tenderness and obedience that rang through his words. She ran her fingers through his messy green hair and tugged him closer, him moaning in the process, was he really into that?

"Mmph!" he moaned, closing his eyes when she slammed her hips against his face. Seteth only pushed his tongue further and explored around and in between, and lapped at the sensitive areas. By was already aching and dripping, and his chin was slick with her juices, but he loved it. She tasted delicious.

"Such a good boy," she praised through her breathless pants. Any hair that was loose stuck to her forehead or in the way of her vision, but she was too close to climaxing to care. Goddess, Byleth wanted to cum all over his face. "Do you wanna, ah, cum in me, baby?" Byleth dirty talked to him.. making him hear what he wanted to hear just so he’d show his desperation further.

Seteth sucked harder, and as she looked behind her shoulder, Byleth could see him twitching and pulsating. He couldn't really speak, so he just moaned and bucked his hips to show his need. The vibrations making Byleth hitch her breath. She only leaned back and took his cock in hand, pumping it and adding pressure. He squirmed underneath her when he felt the sensation, and bucked his hips like it was his lifeline. He needed her so badly.

"Good idea, baby." By grinned, leaning forward and grabbing the top of the chair, and thrusting her hips into his mouth again.. "S-Seteth..." By mumbled, but he kept licking and sucking, loving her voice call to him with praises. Byleth was definitely loving this. "Ooh..."

"Mm," he moaned, He loved how her thighs tensed every time he swept his tongue over a sensitive spot, and how she tugged hard on his hair when he nipped at the inner and apex of her thighs. "You taste divine..." he mumbled as he licked the pre-cum and wetness off of By’s thighs. Byleth decided to pull away from his face and continue working on his cock, her eyes left his eyes to travel down as it was a treat to see him drooling immensely.

"F-fuck...!" he bucked his hips in a desperate attempt to get his release, but Byleth’s word prevented him from going over. He groaned in frustration and felt hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Please, beloved. Allow me to cum..” his legs were twitching with want. She loved the loyalty that was shown in his eyes, the pleading he had given to her, the remorse for his wrongness. He finally deserved to come.

“Cum Cichol, cum for me..~” she pursed her lips and watched as he chased his orgasm with his hips joining her hand. His body hitched, hiccuped, and twitched with ecstasy as ropes of hot cum shot out everywhere. Seteth was praising Byleth all in one, he craned his body towards her, towards her touch and for her warmth even still within his bindings.

"I need to touch y-you.." he almost sobbed, tugging against his tight restraints. He felt so vulnerable like this, completely at his lover's mercy. “It’s alright Cichol.. you’re free now..” Byleth untied his bindings and collapsed from the usage he just underwent. He raked her fingers through his beautiful green locks of hair, even scratching behind his hidden, pointed ears. Her hands now rubbing softly onto the irritated rope burnt flesh that was inflicted by their play. Byleth planted kisses on his face and down his cheeks. Kissed his rope marks and any other irritable skin that dared show. She loved Cichol with all her heart, and he did with all of his.

“Ergh… beloved…” Seteth started awkwardly, peeking up at Byleth. “Yes, Cichol?” He cleared his raspy throat and chuckles with uncertainty. “Your cock strap is poking into my abdomen..”

“I see..” she giggles.

Seteth groans, just wanting to get to sleep already. After ridding the strap on, Byleth heals any wounds with her magic and takes Seteth closer in her arms..  
“I love you, Cichol.” She mused. “I love you too, Byleth.”


End file.
